Animal Crossing: Pocket Camp
Animal Crossing: Pocket Camp is the first mobile iteration of the Animal Crossing series which has the player manage a campground for visiting animals. The game has most of the standard features of a typical Animal Crossing games. The game is free-to-start with the microtransactions being done with Leaf Tickets Gameplay The game has the player manage a campground by decorating with furniture and achieving high friendship levels with encountered animals to have them hang out with the player. Time in the game goes in real time with animals coming and go. Furniture Furniture can be acquire from Cyrus who will build assuming the player has the right materials. Players can gather materials by completing requests. Animals will ask for certain items for the player to grab in the world. Completing these requests will reward the player with bells and crafting material. However, these requests are time limited to a few hours. The excess collected items can be sold for Bells. Once the player has acquired the necessary materials, Cyrus will start work on the piece of furniture. Players have a limited amount of slots from crafting that get taken up whenever they ask Cyrus to make something but, more slots can be purchased. Crafting will also take time but, once it is finished, the player can decorate the campsite freely with controls similar to the touch controls in ''Animal Crossing: Happy Home Designer''. Amenities are special stations Cyrus can craft with special materials that will help boost friendship. The time necessary to craft these things requires a lot more time. They can also be upgraded to enhance their effects Friendship Each animal the player encounters has an individual friendship level. When the player completes requests for them or builds furniture they like, their friendship level will rise. At high enough friendship levels, the animal will come and visit the campsite. Furniture has a category like cute, natural or sporty, indicating what personality type likes it best. Locations The game has several different areas to travel to collect materials and encounter animals. They include: * Breezy Hollow - A wooded area with a variety of fruits growing on trees. Fruit grow back every few hours * Sunburst Island - A tropical island that is great for finding bugs * Saltwater Shores - A beach with tropical fruit, seashells and ocean fish * River * Market Place - A place to shop. The shops consist of Nookling Global for furniture, Able Sisters To Go for clothing options and Kicks for footwear. The selection rotates each day. * OK Motors - Place to customize the camper * Shovelstrike Quarry - A special location players can go to try and break rocks for rare gems to sell Camper The camper is like a miniature home that gets the player between locations. Players can decorate both the interior and exterior of the van. Customization is done at OK Motors. Players can also get a loft as a second floor for more decorating. This is expensive and will typically require a loan. Friends Players can randomly encounter other players when going around the world. These players can be interacted with to trade bells for their items, visit their campsite or become friends with them. Players can also become friends by sharing IDs. Friends can freely visit each other's campsite. At campsites, player can give kudos to players they like. Seasonal Events Like regular Animal Crossing games, there are seasonal events with time-limited furniture and outfits. Leaf Tickets Leaf Tickets can do the following things; speed up crafting time for furniture and amenities, fill in for missing crafting materials, buy honey or throwing net to collect more bugs / fish or additional attempts in Shovelstrike Quarry. Leaf Tickets can be earned through regular gameplay like leveling up or purchased with real money. The currently revealed prices are * 20 - $0.99 * 45 - $1.99 * 100 - $3.99 * 200 - $7.99 Development Nintendo planned a mobile game in its Animal Crossing series among the company's first smartphone releases, as announced in early 2016. Over the next year, Nintendo released smartphone games Super Mario Run and Fire Emblem Heroes, which impacted the company's mobile plans. In October 2017, Nintendo held an online "Nintendo Direct" publicity event to address the Animal Crossing mobile game in specific. Reception Animal Crossing: Pocket Camp has received a metascore of 72/100 on its iOSAnimal Crossing: Pocket Camp on iOS - Metacritic version based on 30 critics according to the game-ranking website Metacritic. Meanwhile on whatoplay.com, this game holds an aggregate score of 8.69 on iOSAnimal Crossing: Pocket Camp on iOS - whatoplay.com and 8.21 on its android version.Animal Crossing: Pocket Camp on android - whatoplay.com Gallery Videos External links * Official American website References Category:Animal Crossing games Category:Mobile games Category:Nintendo games Category:Games published by Nintendo Category:2017 video games Category:Free to Play games